Blast from the Past
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Mandarin meets a pink monkey & she wants him to turn good and say sorry to his team and Mandarin agrees! And this time he means it. But will the team trust him or will they kick them out? Read to find out! R&R! Finally, Chapter 8 UP!
1. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

Hey guys! I hope you like this story!

Mandarin: I turn GOOD in this story!

Me: So.

Mandarin: I'm EVIL! E-V-I-L!

Me: Well in this story you are GOOD! G-O-O-D! Live with it!

Mandarin: Grrrr…

Me: Any way! On with the story!

* * *

Blast from the Past

Chapter 1:

After Mandarin was taken awayhe escaped and he stole a ship from S.K, but it ran out of gas and crashed into Earth. Then a sugar pink monkey found him and took him home. Then that's where the story starts...

Mandarin starts opening eyes "What? Where am I?" he wondered out loud. Then he heard the door open.

"Oh your awake." the sugar pink monkey said.

Mandarin then saw a sugar pink monkey with yellow eyes, she wore a black choker with a pink heart choker, and she looked alot like...Nova?

She looked at him and asked "May I ask why your staring at me?"

Mandarin blushed then turned away "Uh sorry. It's just...you look like someone I know"

"Oh and who's that?"

"Her names: Nova"

Then she giggled

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry it's just that I think I know who you are."

"Oh and who's that?"

"Your names Mandarin, right?"

"Yeah and who are you?"

"Oh silly me! My name is Shia."

"And how do you know me?"

"My sister told me."

"Who's your sister?"

"You know when you said I looked like Nova?"

"Yeah."

"Nova's my twin sister."

"SAY WHAT!"

Then Shia giggled again then heard a door open.

"I'm back, Shia" someone yelled

"Who's that." Mandarin asked

"You'll see. I'm in here Meeca!" she yelled back

Then a 12 year old girl that had dark brown pulled back into a low ponytail, she wore a dark green sleeveless top, blue jeans, white shoes, a belt that hooks on her waist and hanging down, brown gloves, and a white backwards cap. (Yes,that's M.Meeca in human form, but not me)

"Oh hello." she said cheerfully

"Meeca this Mandarin you know the one Nova told us about." Shai said

"Oh yeah!" Meeca said and then walked over to Mandarin andexamined him closely

"Um yes?" he said

"That's odd Nova told Shia that you were evil?"

"I was. But now I know what I did was wrong, but the team probly wouldn't except me after what I did."

"You still have a chance!"

"I do?"

"Yeah just tell them your sorry!"

"It's not that easy"

"Okay."

"I can go with Mandarin, Meeca-Chan!" said Shia

"Shia?"

"The hyper force mite listen to me!"

"Good point. Then it's setled you will go with Mandarin!"

"Is that O.K?"

"That's fine with me." Mandarin said

"Then let's go!"

End of Chapter!

Now this is my first fanfic so don't hurt me! Oh and no flames! They hurt...

Shia: It was a good story to me.

Me: Thanks!

Nova: And I'll agree with my sis!

Me: Thanks, again!

Mandarin: It was horrible.

Me: Than...Nice try.

Mandarin: ((Pouts))

Well please R&R!


	2. Sister Meeting&Trust

Chapter 2: Sister Meeting&Trust

It was a normal day in Shuggazoom and in the robot. Chiro, Sparx, & Otto were playing video games, Nova was watching, Gibson was reading, and Antauri was Meditating. then the alarm went off.

"What is it Gibson?" asked Chiro

"There's a unknown object entering Shuggazoom!" he anwsered

"Let's find out what it is!" Nova said

"Monkeys Mobilize!" yelled Chiro

The then went to the unknown object that happened to be a spaceship.

"A spaceship?" asked Sparx

"I wonder who's in it." said Nova then the door opened and Nova's jaw dropped

A sugar pink monkey stepped out with a orange monkey behind

"Shia!" Nova yelled

"Nova!" Shia yelled happily

Then two girls hugged each other while leaving the boys clueless. The Antauri noticed the orange monkey.

"Mandarin?" he asked

Mandarin paniked "Uh oh." and tried to go back into the ship, but Shia stopped him

"Oh no you don't!"

"Let me go!" Mandarin yelled

"We're here for a reason you know."

"I don't care!" he yelled while pulling very hard

"Okay." then she let go and Mandarin's face met the ground...hard

"Ow." he moaned

"What are you doing here!" demanded Chiro

"Leaving" he simply said turning to the ship

"Mandarin came to say he's sorry and wishes you to forgive him because he really means it and he really is good now" Mandarin froze and turned around and walked tord them and stoped next to Shia

And he simply said "Sorry" and the others were really suprised!

"Okay that's just messed up and how do you and Nova know each other and who are you" Sparx asked while pointing at Shia

Shia giggled and said "I'm Shia and I'm Nova's twin sister" the boys (Except Mandarin since he already knew)jaws dropped to the ground and turned to Nova

She simply said "It's true"

"Now why don't we go to the robot and discuse Nova and I and Mandarin" Shia said

"I supose that's okay" Antauri said then 7 monkeys and a human started for the robot

End of Chapter 2!

Yeah chapter 2 is done! Now please R&R! Puh-Lease!


	3. The Story&Past

Chapter 3: The Story&Past

Hope you like this Chapter! It's about Nova, Shia, & Flare's past. Enjoy!

* * *

"Which one do you want me to start with? Mandarin or Nova and I?" Shia asked

"You and Nova" Sparx said

"all right it was at least 9 years ago it started on a summer afternoon Nova and I were playing in the meadow with are younger sister Flare...

_Flask Back_

Nova and I were 6 at this time...

_"Come on Shia" a little version of Nova said_

_"Coming!" the little version of Shia said_

Our younger sister, Flare, was only 5 then...

_"Wait fwor me!" a little maroon red monkey yelled running after them_

_"Come on Flare!" yelled Nova "And be careful so you don't trip!"_

_"O.k!" she yelled back_

We were having lots of fun that is until...

_"Come on" Nova yelled again then stopped in her tracks "Shia who's that" she said pointing to a pair of pitch black monkeys that looked like they were looking for somthing._

_"Don't know" she said then the two monkeys faced them and ran after them and then one of them picked up Shia and the other picked up Nova and they both made a run for it with Nova and Shia in hand_

The two monkeys took us to a spaceship and took us off our home planet and then we found out that we were going to be seperated and then we made a promise on a 'Yuukei Flower' saying that we would meet again. Then I was taken to Earth while Nova was sent to...

I was sent to Planet Limako and escaped tring to find Shia, but insted finding Shuggazoom and you guys.

_End Flash Back_

"So that's what happened" Shia said

"That's so sad!" Otto said crying his eyes out

"How?" Sparx asked

"Because they were seperated when they were 6 and now meeting 9 years later how can that not be sad!"

"Because it's not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is toand that's final!"

"Okay"

"Hey you tricked me!"

"So"

"Grrrr...!"

"You two stop fighting or your face will meet my fist!" Nova yelled

"Oh Nova do you have to be so violent?" asked Shia

"Yes"

"Alright as long as it works"

Mandarin was leaning against the wall and listening to every thing they were saying and also felt sorry for Nova and Shia, but didn't tell anybody... well not yet at least.

End of Chapter 3!

Yeah! R&R please!


	4. A Past Secret

Chapter 4: A past secret

Oh this ones going to be good!

M.Meeca: So whaz the chapter 'bout?

Me: It's a Shia/Mandarin moment, mut not a romance one though.

M.Meeca: SoShia tells them 'bouther past?

Me: ((Sarcasticly)) Wow! I wonder!

M.Meeca: ((Glare)) Whaz your point?

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) On with the story!

* * *

Mandarin wassitting top of the robot thinking whenShia came along.

"What's wrong, Mandarin"Shia asked

Mandarin jumped a little and said "Oh Shia! Nothing's wrong." he lied

"Surrrrre."

"No really"

Shiagave him a susiciouslook "Are you sure?"

Mandarin became nervous "I...I'm sure"

Shiasighed and sat beside him "If there's soming wrong you can talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Nova looked worried and scared at the same time. Mind to tell me why?"

Mandarin froze "Well..."

"You do know. Mind telling me please?"

"Alright. It happened a long time a go and I trapped her in a room of ice and she almost froze and..."

"She melted it with her temper, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's happened before"

"It has? Will you tell me?"

"Sure."

_Flash Back_

It happened whan we were 6, but it was before we were seperated. Nova and I were playing in the snow in winter...

_"I wonder where Nova-Chan is?" little Shia wondered (They were in a snowball fight)_

I was wondering where Nova had gone because I hadn't seen her for a while then I heard her...

_"Where is she" then she heard Nova yell "Nova-Chan!"_

I ran after where I heard the yell and I didn't like what I saw. Nova was trapped by some big bullies...

_"Nova!" then the the bullies looked at her and ran tord her and she screamed_

The bullies trapped me under a tree where a big bach of snow was dangerly on the edge of a branch, but Nova pushed me out of the way and the snow fell on her and...she was buried, but then she melted the snow with her temper and she burned the bullies and...she burned my hands, also...

_End Flash Back_

"So she been trying to control her temper after that"

"Until I came along"

"Yeah"

"If I knew that then maybe I wouldn't have do that."

"It's alright"

"What are you two doing?" Nova asked out of nowhere

"Oh Nova!" Shia said

"What are you telling Mandarin?"

"She was telling me about you twos past." Mandarin said

"Which one?"

"About your 'Temper-Blast' when you two were 6" Mandarin said and Nova froze

"She told you?"

"Yes, and I sorry."

"About what?"

"Your past and what I did to you." then he got ready for Nova to say she wasn't going to forgive him, but he got something totally different

"Your forgiven"

"What?"

"Your forgiven. I mean it's not really your falt about my temper it was those bullies. So your forgiven"

"Thak you."

"Your welcome!"

"Well let's go inside" Shia said

"Yeah." Nova agreed

"Sure." Mandarin agreed also

* * *

End of Chapter 4

M.Meeca: Great story...so far.

Me: ((Glares)) I can't tell if your commenting my writing or critisising it.

Please Review!


	5. Another Blast From The Past

**Chapter 5: Another Blast From The Past**

Me: I am back to updating my 1st story! Let's celebrate! Mandarin&M.Meeca! Go get the sweets!

Mandarin&M.Meeca: Right! (Runs out of the room)

Me: (Runs to the door and locks it) Good, now they can't insult me!

Shia: Oh, Meeca-chan. On with the show!

* * *

It was 12:00 midnight and Mandarin was in the spair room that had 2 beds. Him and Shia slept in that room and Mandarin couldn't fall asleep. He kept having the same dream. He looked at Shia and saw her sleeping peacfully. He slipped out of bed and walked onto the robots shoulder and stretched.

"Why can't I stop think about him..." Mandarin wondered and sat down "It's like his haunting my dreams..."

_Flashback_

_"Your being replaced!" Skeletion King scoulded and a clone of Mandarin came in_

_"Wha-" is all Mandarin could say before he was taken away by gaint formless_

_"Weakling" is the last thing Mandarin heard him say before his almost death_

_End Flashback_

Mandarin shivered from that memory and he looked at the midnight blue sky. If Shia hadn't came along, I would have died on Earth..."

A blush crept onto Mandarin's cheeks and he shook his head "No way! Don't think like that!"

He looked at the ground and his blush went away "There is no way I like her, like **that**! Right?"

He heard foot steps behind him and he turned to see Nova.

"Are you O.K, Mandarin? I heard you get up." Nova said with a concerned look

Mandarin looked back to the ground and answered "I'm fine."

Nova sat down beside him "Your lying"

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't look me straight in the eye, so your lying"

Mandarin sighed and said "It's just that...I can't stop thinking of 'him'..."

"Who? Skeletion King?"

Mandarin nodded and shived at the memory again

Nova smiled "He must of done some pretty bad thing to you, eh?"

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes and said annoily "You don't know the half of it"

Nova chuckled and look back at the sky. She frowned and looked at Mandarin

"How?"

Mandarin looked at her confused "How? How what?"

"How. How did you come back. No, **why **did you come back?"

Mandarin went wide-eyed and looked at the ground "I..."

"Please tell me."

"I...I was replaced by Skeletion King."

Nova gasped and stood up "That's the only reason!" she scoulded and Mandarin kept looking at the ground

"You didn't come just because you knew what you did was wrong!"

"Nova"

"Don't 'Nova' me! You just did it 'cause S.K replaced you!"

Mandarin stood up and hugged Nova and she was speechless

He then whispered in her ear "No, listen to me. I didn't tell you everything..."

Nova kept quiet and listened

"When I was taken away...I...found out that S.K was just using me to hurt you. He made me fight against my own family. I found out what I did was wrong, and your sister gave me another chance...That's way..."

Nova hugged him back "I'm sorry. I acused you over nothing."

They broke apart and smiled

"We should get sleepin'!" Nova joked and walked to the door, but stopped and looked at Mandarin "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Not right now. I need too...think." Mandarin answered

Nova shrugged and said "Alright. Don't stay up too late!"

Mandarin rolled his eyes and said "Yes, Mother."

Nova glared and said "I'llignore (Thanks love-writer. I hate spelling...)that comment."

Then she went inside and Mandarin kept thinking about his past and how it's going to be with the future and thought about Shia here and there and he blushed here and there.

But what he didn't know, was that his now worst enemy was watching him. He rose his staff and chanted some words and suddenly Mandarin dissapeared with a black light. The figure laughed and disappeared. What with be Mandarin's fate? Only I know that.

* * *

End of Chapter 5!

Yippie, yippie, yippie, YIPPIE! (Breakdances)

Shia: Meeca, is now very happy she updated. She will update as soon as she can. So-

Shia&Me: **Please Review!**

Mandarin&M.Meeca: Meeca, YOU DEAD!

Me: EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! (Runs for life)

_Note: And sorry that it was soooooooo short! I'll try to make the next one longer!_


	6. Evil Returned?

**Chapter 6: Evil Returned?**

The 6th chappie! Never thought I'd see that...anyway, thanks love-writer for clearing up my spelling in chappie 5. I hate spelling and I'm too lazy to look in the dictionary.

Mandarin: Your always too lazy!

Me: Hey! Well, I wouldn't be talking since I control this story and 'Bells and High Sky?'!

Mandarin: (Silence)

Me: Good. Now on wit' the show! (Pushes a big light blue button)

* * *

"Nova" Shia said looking for something 

"Yea?" Nova asked

"Where's Mandarin?"

"Huh? Didn't he wake up?"

"I'm not sure. When I woke up he wasn't in bed."

Nova thought a minute and relised, what if Mandarin never went to bed last night.

"Did you check on the robot's shoulder? He was there last night!" Nova said

"I'll check!" Shia said and ran to the robot's shoulder faster then you could say 'Shia'.

"That's odd. Mandarin said he would come in for bed..." Nova said and saw Shia run past her in the speed of light "Uh, Shia?"

Shia sped back and slid in front of Nova and panted heavily

"He (pant) he wasn't up there!" Shia said and started to panike

"O.K, don't panik! Gibson can track him!" Nova said and the ran to Gibson's lab

"Gibson! We need you to track Mandarin!" Nova ordered and Gibson turned to her

"Why?" He asked

"Just do it!" Shia scoulded and Gibson went right on it mumbling

"Now I can see how their related..."

"I'm worried..." Shia said and watched the screen

"Don't worry! He'll be--" Nova started and they stared at the screen

"He...he is in the Crodical of Bone..." Gibson said and Chiro, Sparx, Otto, & Antauri ran in after hearing the conversation

"I knew it! Mandarin is still bad!" Sparx said

Shia stared at the screen and ran out crying. Nova glared at Sparx and whacked him upside the head

"OW! What was that for!" Sparx cried in pain

"You made Shia cry! **No one **makes my little sister cry! You hear!" Nova scoulded and whacked him upside the head again

"Little? Your twins." Chiro asked then said

"True, but I was born 11 minutes before Shia." Nova answered and kept whacking Sparx upside the head

"Oh."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OUCH! Sheesh Nova! How long are you gonna hit me!" Sparx yelled

"For every tear Shia sheds!" Nova answered and kept on hitting him

"Nova, Shia has to face the fact that Mandarin is stilla bad monkey." Gibson said and smiled to Sparx's pain

"He's not a bad monkey! He was proubly monkey napped!" Nova scoulded at Gibson

"What makes you say that, Nova?" Otto asked

"Because I talked to him last night and he told me why he came back..."

"Flashback Time!" Otto cheered

_Flashback_

_Mandarin went wide-eyed and looked at the ground "I..."_

_"Please tell me."_

_"I...I was replaced by Skeletion King."_

_Nova gasped and stood up "That's the only reason!" she scoulded and Mandarin kept looking at the ground_

_"You didn't come just because you knew what you did was wrong!"_

_"Nova"_

_"Don't 'Nova' me! You just did it 'cause S.K replaced you!"_

_Mandarin stood up and hugged Nova and she was speechless_

_He then whispered in her ear "No, listen to me. I didn't tell you everything..."_

_Nova kept quiet and listened_

_"When I was taken away...I...found out that S.K was just using me to hurt you. He made me fight against my own family. I found out what I did was wrong, and your sister gave me another chance...That's way..."_

_End Flashback_

"So he's not evil!" Nova explained "He was monkey napped!"

"Nova-" Gibson started, but was stopped by Antauri

"Are you sure, Nova?" Antauri asked and Nova nodded "Then we are going to save him"

"SAY WHAT!" Gibson & Sparx yelled at the same time

"If Antauri says we are, then we are!" Chiro said

"Yes! I'll get Shia!" Nova cheered and ran out the door to fined Shia

(With Mandarin)

Mandarin saw he was chained to the wall in a dongan (There goes my awful spelling again).

"Shoot." Mandarin muttered and heard the dorr open

Mandarin didn't look up, but he knew who it was. Anybody would've known. He has very, very, VERY bad breath that could kill 10 planets.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A trator?" S.K said walking up to Mandarin

Mandarin said cooly "If I'm a trator, then your the **Queen **of the **Ponies**."

S.K growled and went face-to-face with the smirking Mandarin

"What was that?" S.K growled in his face

Mandarin's face went green and he held his breath and muttered "I have 4 words for you 'Breath Mints' 'Mouth Wash'."

S.K growled again and walked back to the door and turned back to him

"You of all minuns should know what I do to trators." S.K warned and smirked

"Then I'm fine. Because you got rid of me, so I didn't betray you." Mandrin said and grinned

"Then join me again"

Mandarin stared blankly at him then looked at the ground. He looked back up and said "If I join you...I get the power to distory the Hyperforce and that annoying pest, Shia?"

S.K smirked evily and said "Of course"

"I'll do it then" Mandain said evily and he was released and taken to the S.K's throne room

(With the Hyperforce)

"Yippie! We're going to find Mandarin!" Shia cheered and pounced on her sister with joy

"Team...I sense a peresence and it is an evil one..." Antauri said and everyone turned their attention to him.

Then one of the walls exploded and when the dus cleared they saw Mandarin.

"Mandarin!" Shia cried and ran to him, but to be threw back by Mandarin's sword

"Mandarin! What's worng with you!" Nova scoulded and went to her sister's side

"He is doing what I told him to" S.K said and appeared in front of them

"No, Mandarin..." Shia said and walked to him

"Mandarin! You told me you hated S.K!" Nova yelled, but to only be attacked by Mandarin and sent into a wall.

"That's it!" Sparx said and cried "Magna Tingler Blast!"

"Claw Disroptor!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Monkey Fu!"

"Cyclo-Chopping Doom Spin!"

The only problem was that the attacks didn't affect him.

"Mandarin." Shia said and stared at Mandarin throw the whole team into the wall with Nova.

Shia just sat there and stared. There were thoughts racing in her head. Did Mandarin really turn evil again? Or is this a plan? She wasn't sure. It seemed too real for him to be playing. Shia didn't want to believe Mandarin was evil again, but she didn't really know what to think. Is Mandarin really evil? Why do I keep typing that? Even I'm not sure anymore...

* * *

End of Chapter 6! 

I'm not sure that was very long, but I did update sooner atleast! I'll try to update tomorrow or friday. Oh, and tell me if you like Mandarin is really evil now or if it's just a plan! I want your guesses! See y'all in the next chapter!

M.Meeca,Mandarin,Shia&Me: **Please Review!**


	7. Yin or Yang

**Chapter 7: Yin or Yang**

Oi, trust me you guys, I would've updated sooner, but getting ready for school got in the way.

Mandarin: Oh, who cares! Just start with it!

Me: (Glares) Fine, on wit' the show! (Pushes a red button) Eh? Nothin' happened? (Keeps pushing red button) Whaz goin' on Mandarin? (Turns) Mandarin?

Mandarin: (On the floor with burnt marks everywhere on him)

Me: MANDARIN! (Turns back to the button) Wait a minute...(Turns back to Mandarin and pushes the button)

Mandarin: (Gets shock) ARGH!

Me: (Grins big) I now have a new toy. Heheheheh. On wit' the show and I hurt Mandarin!

* * *

After Mandarin had defeated the monkey team and Shia, he locked them in the dungeon (spelling -.-;;), chained to the wall. Shia was looking at the ground and she had tears in her eyes. Nova was watching her sister and felt sorry for her. The others were trying to break free, but no luck.

The door opened and S.K stepped in with Mandarin leaning against the wall.

"Having fun, Hyperforce?" S.K asked and grinned evily

"What does it look like, Bone Bag!" Sparx scolded

Mandarin just stared at them and took some glances at Shia.

"We're going to get out of here! And you'll regret it!" Chiro yelled and he tried to break free again, but still no luck.

"Join me, unless you want to be distoried by Mandarin" S.K said

"We'll never join you!" Nova scolded

"Alright, then. Mandarin."

"Yes, Master?" Mandarin asked and looked at him

"Kill them." and with that S.K walked out and went to his 'Throne Room'.

It was silent for a minute and Mandarin walked out of the prison.

"Aren't you going to kill use!" Sparx mocked

Mandarin glared at him and his sword appeared. He dash torwds Sparx. Sparx closed his eyes ready for impacted, but he just landed on the ground.

"You...freed me?" Sparx asked and got up.

"I have orders." is all Mandarin said and walked away

"It is proubly a trap" Gibson said as Sparx set everyone free

"Yea, let's be careful." Chiro said and they all sneaked out

(In the 'Throne Room')

"You set them free!" S.K yelled at Mandarin

"Sir, I did this because I have a plan. We can get them when their defense is down and then kill them" Mandarin said and grinned evily

S.K smirked evily and said "Yes, that is a perfect plen. Good work, Mandarin"

_'I'm glad you think so' _Mandarin thought

(With the Team)

"What are they planning?" Otto asked

"Not sure" Chiro answered

"I sense a innocent presence in the throne room" Antauri said

"It's proubly a trap" Gibson said

"But what if they kid napped someone innocent! We would have to save them!" Nova said

"I agree with Nova" Shia said

Chiro sighed and said "Then off to the throne room"

They ran to into the room and saw S.K and Mandarin waiting for them. Mandarin drew his sword and was ready to attack.

"So who did you capture, S.K!" Chiro yelled

S.K stared at him blankly "Captured? I did no such thing, Boy."

"But that presnese Antauri sensed..." Otto said

Then suddenly Mandarin attacked and almost hit Otto, but Otto blocked it with his saws. Mandarin smirked and kickedOtto in the stomach into the wall. Gibson went next, he charged at Mandarin with his drills, but Mandarin douged and kick Gibson in the back and into the wall with Otto. Sparx shot an enrgy attack at Mandarin, but to only hit Mandarin's sheild and the attack hit Sparx insted. Chiro attacked him with a monkey fu, but Mandarin jumped into the air and slashed Chiro into the wall with Otto, Gibson, & Sparx. Antauri appeared behind Mandarin and attacked him with his claws, but Mandarin deflected it with his sheild and slashed Antauri and he hit the opposite wall.

"You are all weaklings!" Mandarin mocked

Nova sneaked up behind him andpunched him square in back and Mandarin fell into a wall.

"I hate to do this" Nova muttered and was about to hit him with a Flame Fist Fury, but insted someone cried

"Heart Arrow!" and a arrow with a pink aura hit Mandarin in the stomach and Mandarin cried in pain

Nova turned and saw Shia with emosionless (bad spelling...) eyes and her heart bow and arrows in her hands.

"Shia." Nova said and she looked back at Mandarin who was trying to stand up

"Mandarin, I will not talerat failer!" S.K scolded

"But I need more power master!" Mandarin said

"Fine, here." Then an orange aura hit Mandarin and he then formed a bow and arrow like Shia's, but orange.

"Finally" Mandarin said and pointed his arrow at Nova and Shia and cried "Orange Arrow!"

Nova and Shia waited for their fate, but nothing happened. They opened their eyes and saw that the arrow had hit S.K. Mandarin smirked and turned back to Nova and Shia smiling. Nova and Shia where staring speechless.

"What? You really thought I would really hurt you 2?" Mandarin said and Shia ran up to him and hugged him tight

"I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Shia cried

"It's alright. You didn't know that I was planning it. And I'm sorry for hurt you guys, but I had to make it look real."

"I guess your forgiven then..." Chiro said and him and the others walked up to the 3.

"Can we go home now!" Otto said and S.K was about to attack them

"Great idea. Lets go!" Mandarin said and they all made a run for it

(Back at the Robot)

"So you were playing the whole time?" Sparx asked

The now annoyed Mandarin answered for the 100th time "Yes, Sparx. I was playing."

"So you were--" Sparx stared, but was whacked upside the head by Nova.

"Stop asking him that! He's just going to say the same thing!" Nova scolded

"Mandarin! We have a letter from M.Meeca-chan!" Shia called and handed Mandarin the letter

Mandarin read out loud:

_Dear Shia and Mandarin,_

_You **have **to come back soon! We have a big problem! Meeca's  
back! It gonna become war if you don't come back! So, **PLEASE  
**come back! You 2 love monkeys should have gotten your mission  
done by **now!** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK! _

_See ya soon,  
M.Meeca_

_P.S: Meeca is a demon monster!_

Mandarin stared at the letter and looked at Shia

"Who's Meeca?" Mandarin asked

"Oh, that's right! You've only met M.Meeca not Meeca, she was visiting her friend on another planet!" Shia said

"Yea, so whois she?"

"You'll find out. Looks like we'll have to leave tomarrow."

"Who's her friend in space?" Chiro asked

"Oh, a cat/human male warrior. His village was attacked by gaint bugs. She was going to see if everyone was O.K!" Shia answered

"Oh."

"Well, Shia and I need to be getting ready for tomarrow." Mandarin said

"Yes, we should" Shia said

(The next day)

"We'll miss you guys!" Otto said

"We'll miss you, too." Mandarin said and then walked to the ship

Nova and Shia hugged and Nova said "Take care, Shi'."

"I will, Nov." Shia said back and Mandarin came to get her

"We need to go now." he said and Shia nodded and walked to the ship

"See you, Nova." Mandarin said looking her

Nova walked up to him and whispered in his ear "You **better **take good care of my little sister! Or I'll hunt you down!"

"Don't worry. I shall take great care of her" Mandarin whispered back

"You better, for your sake. See ya."

"See ya"

"Visit soon!" Chiro and Otto called

"But not too soon" Both Gibson and Sparx muttered

Antauri chuckled and waved to Mandarin and Shia.

**The End**

* * *

I did it! I finished the story! Yippie! Alright! Lets celebate! Hey, can y'all guess who the friend was I visited?

Nova: (Has heart eyes) I know who it was!

Sparx: (Glares)

Mandarin: (Sigh)

Shia: Tee hee. Well--

Mandarin,Shia,Sparx,Nova,&Me: **Please Review!**

Me: Oh, and there MIGHT be a bonus chapter! You might never know! (Wink)


	8. BONUS!

**Chapter 8: BONUS!**

Mandarin and Shia were closing in on earth and Shia stared at the planet and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mandarin asked

"Nothing, just the fact I have to stop M.Meeca and Meeca's war." Shia said and mumbled "The proubly distroyed half the house by now..."

Mandarin heard her mumbling and chuckled "They proubly haven't...yet..."

"Yea, I hope your right." then the entered the atmosphere and softly landed in a forest

While they were walking to the house Mandarin asked "So, what is Meeca like?"

Shia's eye twitched and she anime sweatdropped "She's...intresting..."

Mandarin stared blankly "Huh?"

"Oh, you will find out Mandarin-san."

Then they walked in front of a 2 story house with a certain yelled white monkey pounding on the door.

"M.Meeca-chan?" Shia asked

"So, that's what M.Meeca looks like in her monkey form." Mandarin said (Note: Mandarin only saw her in her human form)

"MEECA YOU DEMON! LET ME IN!" M.Meeca yelled and kicked the door

Shia and Mandarin anime sweatdropped when another yell came from the inside

"WHY SHOULD I!"

"ARGH!"

"Uh...M.Meeca..." Shia studdered

M.Meeca turned and smiled big

"SHIA! Thank goodness! Meeca the Demon locked me out!" M.Meeca said and punced onto Shia

Shai sighed and walked to the door

"Meeca-chan! Why did you lock M.Meeca-chan out?" Shia asked

Meeca opened the door and stated "She's an annoying embarrisment to nature."

"That doesn't mean you can lock me out!" M.Meeca scoulded

"So, you **are** an annoying embarrisment to nature! Thanks for agreeing with me!"

M.Meeca blinked a few times and relised what she was talking about.

"WAIT A DARN MINUTE!"

Meeca laughed and shut the door locking it, also. M.Meeca started to pound the door again and kicked it hard. Mandarin anime sweatdropped and thought _'So this is what Shia met by 'intresting'...'_

"I'm sorry for M.Meeca and Meeca's behaver." Shia appoligzed

"It's OK, they just remind me of Nova and Sparx." Mandarin said and Shia laughed

"It does seem like their fights, doesn't it!"

Then Shia walked to the door and took a key out of her helmet and opened the door and M.Meeca fell in. She was pushing against the door. M.Meeca ran into the living room and growled at a now reading Meeca, who was curld up in the living room chair with a Sailor Moon manga book in her hands.

"Meeca, you demon!" M.Meeca scoulded and Meeca calmly looked up, blinked a few times, then went back to her book.

"Don't you **DARE **ingnore me!" M.Meeca screeched and pounced at Meeca

The kitchen phone rang and Meeca got up, while M.Meeca crashed into the wall.

"Hello?" Meeca said answering the phone "Oh hey, Mika! Whaz up! Uh huh. Sure! I'd love to! Talk ta ya later!"

Meeca walked out of the kitchen and turned to Shia and Mandarin

"Yo, Shia!" Meeca greeted at saw Mandarin "So, is this your boyfriend? Mandarin was it?"

"B-boyfriend?" Shia asked and she and Mandarin blushed

"Yea, it's Mandarin." Mandarin said and looked at M.Meeca who was on the floor rubbing her head "Is...she going to be OK?"

Meeca looked at M.Meeca and turned back to Mandarin "Ah, she'll be fine! She has a thick skull."

"HEY!" M.Meeca scoulded

"It's true."

"Grrrrr!"

"So Mandarin! Are ya gonna stay wit' us! It be nice to have a man around the house!"

"Huh? Me stay here?" Mandarin asked

"Hey, Meeca. What about Kage&Midnight?" M.Meeca asked

"'Em? Their no help, and besides Kage lives wit' Gab and Midnight lives wit' FW."

"Oh, right..."

Then the door bell rang and Meeca opened the door and anime sweatdropped "F-FW? G-Gab?"

The 2 were drenched with dust and dirt and some oil. They held Kage&Midnight in their arms and they dropped the duo in front of Meeca. Meeca stared at them and opened her mouth about to say somthing, but was stopped by FW.

"Don't ask." she simply said and Gabby nodded and they both turned and walked away.

"Um...OK?" Meeca said and glared at the duo

The duo smiled big and walked past her. Midnight spotted Mandarin and growled.

Mandarin anime sweatdropped and said "Uh...h-hey M-Midnight...heh heh..."

Midnight kept growling and glaring and formed his claws.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Meeca scoulded and whacked Midnight upside the head and Midnight's claws turned back into hands.

"Mandarin is not evil anymore." Shia explained and Midnight and Mandarin had a glaring contest and Kage waved his hand in front of his bro's face.

"Er, Midnight?" Kage asked then shrugged

Then the door bell rang, again and Meeca answered again. Blackrose stepped in with Chi clinging to her head. Meeca glared at Chi and Chi glared back. Blackrose sighed.

"This happens every time..." then she spotted Shia and Mandarin and ran towrds them

"Hey, Shia and...Mandarin?"

"Hello, Blackrose." Shia said sweetly and Mandarin nodded a 'Hello'

"Hewo, Shia-oneesama!" Chi said in her cute little voice

"Little demon from the future." Meeca muttered and Chi and her had a glaring contest while Mandarin and Midnight were **still **in a glaring contest.

Kage, Blackrose, M.Meeca, & Shia sighed. The 4 whacked the other four upside the head; Kage whacked Midnight, Shia whacked Mandarin, M.Meeca whacked Meeca, and Blackrose whacked (lightly) Chi. The glareing 4 groaned and rubbed their heads.

Midnight and Mandarin finally settled their differences and sat on the couch watching TV, Shia was curlded up next to Mandarin sleeping, Meeca was curled up in her chair reading and eating a bag of star candy, Kage was watching TV and Blackrose playing with Chi on the floor. Meeca yawned and glared at Chi, then closed her book and went to her room to get another one. Kage eyes drooped and he fell asleep. Blackrose took the sleeping Chi to Shia's room. Midnight went into to kiction to get somthing to eat, and M.Meeca had went to her room to get away from the noise.

Mandarin smiled and looked at Shia. Then he thought _'Maybe, just maybe, I'll injoy living here.' _Mandarin watched Shai sleep peacfully.

Then Mandarin heard a crash and M.Meeca and Meeca scoulding at each other and yelling insults.

Then Mandarin thought _'Maybe, just maybe, that's just insane!' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Story for real!

Well, there's y'all bonus! Was it funny? Was it weird? Was in funny/weird? I'm bored. Anyway! For the sake of my great writing--

All: What great writing!

Me: I feel insulted. Anyway!

**Please Review!**


End file.
